


La sacerdotisa (poema)

by ThatfatuousGirl



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Genesis - Freeform, poema.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28618188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatfatuousGirl/pseuds/ThatfatuousGirl
Summary: Un día, la sacerdotisa lo vio, y lo admiró desde lejos. Poema.
Relationships: Joseph/Asenath, José/Asenat





	La sacerdotisa (poema)

Un guerrero.  
Eso es certero:  
Un guerrero de la paz.  
Un día a mi corazón vino.  
Y no se marchó jamás.

Un esclavo y prisionero  
De un engaño tan austero.  
Cruel destino,  
Pobre abrigo  
Hecho trizas.

Egipto, nueva morada.  
Solo un salvador la aguarda.  
Entre látigos y olvidos.  
José reza en los caminos.

Lo vio la sacerdotisa.  
Lo admiro en su humildad.  
Un día se lo llevó la brisa.  
Luz se volvió oscuridad.

Pobre faraón desesperado...  
¿Qué has visto,  
Detrás de esos párpados abrumados?  
¿O has quedado desprovisto  
De adivinos atinados?

El calabozo se abre,  
Por fin sale de su cárcel.  
Pero él no hace alardes.  
Cuenta, explica.  
Nunca es tarde.

De esclavo a primer ministro.  
Un anillo en su dedillo.  
Nunca hambruna se ha vivido.  
Y ahí por fin mis ojos vio.

Ahora creo, Dios bendito.  
Pues justicia existió.  
Quien amaba, a quien admiro,   
Una cosa preguntó.

Le contesto, con alivio,  
que Asenat me llamo yo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos. Decidí escribir un poema sobre esta pareja.
> 
> No se dice mucho sobre Asenat, salvó que se casó con José y tuvieron dos hijos. Aún así, quise inventar una historia de amor entre ella y José y, bueno, esto es lo que salió. También teniendo en cuenta en qu la historia de José siempre fue una de mis favoritas, sino mi favorita.
> 
> También decidí convertir a Asenat en la narradora, como podrán haber visto. Y sí, ya sé que en ningún lado dice que es sacerdotisa, pero tenía en cuenta que en la historia ella era hija de un sacerdote, y se me ocurrió que también podía jugar con eso por ese lado. 
> 
> Tengo entendido que había sacerdotisas en Egipto, y eso y lo del padre (además que fue lo que se me vino a la cabeza cuando escribía el poema) me hizo pensar que podría quedar bien.


End file.
